Vacation Sign-Out
If you are leaving the site for longer than five days, please fill out the form and post it below. Name: RP Characters: Is anyone else allowed to RP for you?: Approx. Vacation Time: If you are leaving the wiki, go to the Adoption Page. Starry Name: Silverstar040302 Characters: Silverflight Is anyone else allowed to RP for you?: No...I know NO ONE! Approx. Vacation Time: idk. A few weeks or so. Viper Name: WildViper009 Characters: Dismay Is anyone else allowed to RP for you?: Not really. Approx. Vacation Time: 8th April 2014 - Not too sure. SIGN-OUT Name: The Unknown Afterlife (After, Unknown) Characters: Oyasumi, Flarekit, Darky, Dyingspirit Is anyone else allowed to RP for you?: No. Approx. Vacation Time: Feb ???, Indefinate. Will be here on and off, but it's just a note of a large drop in activity. Cinder Name: Cinderflight Characters: Wishsong Is anyone else allowed to rp for you: Gari and crys can rp Wishsong if the quest starts while im gone. Approx vacation time: Idk. Im moving sooooooooooooooo yeah. ~.Cinderflight<3~ Robin Cat names: WinterHeart, Dandelionkit, Summerkit, RavenWing, Badger, Snake, FireSky, DawnPaw, Sagepaw, and MapleFur. Who can Roleplay my cats: Gari, Hawk, and Eevee. How long will I be gone?: I'll come back around March or later. `Robin` is it pathetic that i'm crying Misty i'm too sad to attempt to be funny. look at my userpage. just Rainy, Robo and Eevee april, i think. I'm going to die again Hawkmask121 Hawkmask Tangle and Strikeh. I honestly don't know. Until June/July maybe. Or shorter. When Summer Vacation comes for me, I'll come back. I'm too busy lately. [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 Sasuke][http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 Uchiha] 03:04, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Kitty Name: KittenStyle Characters: Silksky,Prince,Lionpelt,Frostpaw,Ashpaw,Afterpaw,Shadowpaw and the rest of my cats Is anyone else allowed to RP for you? No Approx. Vacation Time: I don't know Berry down User Name: Berrywing Cats: Willowpaw Berrywing I don't really want my cats rped by someone else so...yea I will be gone for about two weeks because my computer has problems. Good bye Dewstone User Name -:Sutirthosaurus Cat -: Dewstone No I do not want my cats to be RPd by somebody else . I do not know maximum time limit is June . I may be there for two or three days within that time span , or before the max t limit but the time duration is till June , 30'th . Sorry , I need to change maybe , cause if i am out for indefinite time , plz do not cancel my cat . One of my problems is that I cannot invite anybody to RP as I am not there on chat when others are and vice versa . Ender Name: EnderCursty Endza? Endza 20:15, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Characters: Owlpaw, Maripaw, Pebblekit, Akumu, Pineheart, Ivyheart,Firekit, blablabla. Is anyone else allowed to RP for you? Winx can RP Owlpaw if he want to. Approx. Vacation Time: 5-7 days. >w< Seeeee you guys later. Tangle Name: Tangle Characters: see here Can anyone else RP for me? Nope. Approx vacation time: Friday to Wednesday my time. I've got exams coming up starting on Monday, finishing Tuesday. I need to take this time off to study. You have been tangled... in the frost 06:56, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Misty Misty firestone, mistybird, birchpelt, blazeleap, and owlmask no thanks from today to the 29th/30th [[User:Mistybird|'Wrackspurts']] ''and'' [[User talk:Mistybird|'Nargles']] 11:31, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Jet yeah ik I've been on hiatus anyway but like: Characters: Refer to my page Is anyone else allowed to RP for you? '''Um. For most of them, nup, but Tangle can roleplay Sandfeather for the time~! '''Approx. Vacation Time: Um, five day camp, so. 1st September to 5th September? Is that right? idk. L8rs~ IDK Name: Emeraldfire8 Characters: Emeraldfire, Fernkit, Echobreeze, Ookami Is anyone else allowed to RP for you? HELL NO Approx. Vacation time: Idk. A while. You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Emeraldfire8|you are wrong]] Hi I'm back and now I'm goin again Characters: Refer to my page Is anyone else allowed to RP for you? '''Um. For most of them, nup, but Tangle can roleplay Sandfeather and Splashwing for the time~! '''Approx. Vacation Time: Ah, 24th September to the 4th of whatever month's after September I think? Anyay, cya then~ Tangle Merry Christmas to you lot Characters: Akari, Badgerfur, Banjo, Barry, Fernshade, Kuro, Lavender, Mousetail, Redflower, Sagekit, Shiro, Thistlepaw, Thornpelt Can anyone RP: Veeson may RP Fernshade. Holiday Time: 22nd (tomorrow) to 27th (Saturday) of December. Byeeeee [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"'']] 04:52, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Jet ((just going to put this here rn in case I forget l8r) Name: Jetfeather RP Characters: Ice, Noru, Seapaw, Aotearoa, Wallachia, Sandfeather, Splashwing, Izaya, Mistkit, Ambersky, Rose, Moosepaw Is anyone else allowed to RP for you?: Ice and Spotted with Splashwing???????? Tangle may rp Sandfeather and Rose when he comes back~ Approx. Vacation Time: 7th January - 17th But like yeah I might be on sometimes during that time but for the most part not likely sorry byebye WhitefeatherCategory:Site administration Name: Whitefeather09 RP Characters: Whitefeather, Amberflame, Silentwind, Eagle, Leafy, Fallensnow Is anyone else allowed to RP for you?: Possibly Firey and Vee. Although Whitefeather is off-limits :3 Approx. Vacation Time: From 12/22 to around 01/01/15. Merry Christmas and Happy New years~ - Whitefeather is Out - Frosty Name: FrostyBee123 RP Characters: Mercury, Vokki, Jetstorm, Breezes, Leaves, Checkers, Swallowkit Is anyone else allowed to RP for you?: Tangle can rp Mercury Approx. Vacation Time: 3 weeks